


Twitterific

by Sulwen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Glam Rock RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-03
Updated: 2010-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sulwen/pseuds/Sulwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam tweets.  Tommy reads.  Shit gets real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitterific

**Author's Note:**

> The question Adam's tweet is responding to is this one:
> 
> @adamlambert do you and @TommyJoeRatliff ever kiss off stage? or is it just for the show?

Adam is chilling in bed, half-watching a movie, when Tommy bursts into his back-of-the-bus room like a very tiny hurricane. His phone is in his hand, and the fierce look on his face is rather terrifying.

"What the fuck is this supposed to mean?" he asks, waving the phone vaguely at Adam.

Adam stares. "Um...sorry?" he says, taken aback by this sudden anger.

Tommy nods emphatically, then flips his hair back out of his face. "Well, you should be!" he declares. He comes further into the room and plants himself on the side of the bed, crossing his arms and pinning Adam with that same bitchy glare.

Adam wracks his brain, trying to come up with what could have pissed off his poor bassist so, and finding nothing. He sits up and scoots to sit next to Tommy, but he doesn't try to touch. He's afraid that if he reaches out a hand right now, he might pull back a stump.

"What did I do?" Adam asks, bracing himself for the worst. He can't quite think of what the worst might be, but Tommy's become a good friend – a _really_ good friend – during the tour, and man, it's going to really suck if their relationship goes sour now.

Tommy narrows his eyes and holds his phone so Adam can see what's displayed on its screen. Adam recognizes the Twitter site – they all spend way more time there than he'll ever admit in any interview, especially during long bus rides – and he leans in to read the tweet Tommy has displayed.

@LAMBERTLUST hahah. That's entirely up to your imaginations! Fantasy is so much hotter than reality most of the time. about 1 hour ago via Twitter for iPhone

Shit. Why do Twitter parties always have to end badly? Adam looks back up at Tommy, contrition in his eyes. "I'm so sorry. I really should just have ignored the question, but they always ask, and I didn't want to spoil their fun...look, I'll get online right now and post a flat-out denial if it'll make you feel better." He's rambling, and he's more than ready to go on talking until Tommy looks happy again, but Tommy cuts him off before that happens.

"You idiot! I'm not upset that you're letting them think what they want about us. That's what the stage stuff is for, right? But what the actual fuck is that 'fantasy is hotter than reality' shit? You don't think I'd be a good fuck off stage, is that it? Well fuck you, Adam Lambert, because I am one hot piece of ass, and you should know it by now."

Adam is staring. After a moment he realizes his mouth is hanging open, and he closes it with an audible snap, blinking rapidly, trying to process what Tommy is saying.

Before he can do so, Tommy is rolling his eyes and standing up, and he's striding toward the door as quickly as his legs will carry him, and Adam reaches for the first thing that comes to mind to get him to stay.

"It's not that I don't think it would be hot."

Tommy stops in his tracks.

"Seriously," Adam continues. "You're fucking gorgeous, and I love playing around with you on stage, and man, if you were gay, I would be ready to take that party backstage in a hot minute."

Tommy turns around slowly, one eyebrow quirked. "So why...?"

Adam feels his throat go dry and his cheeks begin to flush. He's never told anybody this before.

"Well...you know what the fans thought about me and Kris, right?"

"That you were fucking like bunnies in the Idol mansion?" Tommy asks, new lines of tension appearing on his face as he speaks.

"Yeah, that. Well, one day some fan linked me to a story she'd written about us...getting busy. I should have known better, but I'd never been famous before, you know, and I was curious. So I read it. And it was actually...hot. Really hot. Like, jerking off while reading hot." Adam's face is absolutely burning now, and he can't believe he's saying this out loud.

Tommy looks unimpressed. "So?"

"So...I had the brilliant idea to try out what I'd read. In real life."

Now Tommy's mouth is the one hanging open. "You mean...you two...."

Adam grimaces. "Tried. It was pretty much the most awkward and unsexy experience of my life, and the very last time I ever take sex advice from a fan. I mean, it ended ok – we both started laughing, and eventually we got past it and decided that it was clear we were meant to just be friends. But I seriously could have gone without the embarrassment. I am supposed to be a _sex god_ and all."

Tommy's smirking now, and Adam suddenly feels about a million times better. He keeps talking, because that's what he does.

"So are you good now? Still pissed?" Adam asks, coming to stand in front of Tommy, ready to do the whole hug it out and get on with life routine.

"No, not still pissed," Tommy says, but there's a strange tone to his voice, something a little bit off.

Adam leans in to catch his gaze. "What is it, glitterbaby? Come on, tell me."

"The question was about us kissing off stage, right?" Tommy asks, and he still sounds odd, nothing like Adam's ever heard from him before.

"Yeah...."

Tommy is staring into Adam's eyes, intense, almost frightening, and Adam can't read him at all. Then, out of nowhere, Tommy reaches up with both hands and _pulls_ Adam's face down to his, and Adam barely has time to sputter out an indistinct noise of shock before they're kissing.

It's not like how it is on stage. There, Adam's the boss, and Tommy just follows his lead. Here, Tommy is fucking _laying claim_ to his mouth, ravaging his lips, licking into him with these tiny maddening little licks that are nothing like the ones they do for show. In no time flat, Adam gets over his surprise and goes with the flow, giving as good as he gets, and _fuck,_ he doesn't even have words to describe how amazing it is.

He's lightheaded by the time Tommy pulls away, dizzy, and he actually staggers backwards a bit, holding two fingers gently over his swollen lips.

Tommy is smirking like the cat that got the cream, and his eyes are all mischievousness and satisfaction.

"Better then they could fucking imagine," he says. Then he turns on his heel and exits, head held high.

Adam watches him go. Then he takes another step backward and sits on the bed, his lips still tingling, a hundred different thoughts running through his head at the speed of light.

He smiles and lets out a breath of air he didn't know he'd been holding, and damn it, he takes it all back.

Twitter parties are awesome.


End file.
